Priest's Sins
by Kaline Reine
Summary: Itachi regrets living a life of sin. He turns to the only priest he knows for forgiveness. But what he finds with Hidan... is anything but mercy. HidanXItachi oneshot. Graphic lemon. Lots of warnings. Blood, yaoi, swearing, and everything else. You know.


**Priest's Sins**

**Story # 0120**

**by Kaline Reine**

**WARNINGS: Beware!!! Yaoi, which means gay stuff and... Well there might some violence and gore and all that stuff too. I'm not sure yet. But you know how graphic my fics can be if you've read them before. If you haven't you should know that they are really really really really REALLY graphic. So if you don't like it, don't read it... Although I guess you won't really know until you read the story, so... *confused stare* Uh...... Just don't kill me!**

**Disclaimer: *siiiiiiiiiiiiigh* I'm tired of doing disclaimers for all my fics. Someone else wanna give it a try?**

**Itachi: ... **

**Kaline: Well? *taps foot impatiently* Itachi?**

**Itachi: *glares at Kaline* You lack... OWNIES!!! *evil laugh***

**Kaline: That'll do. As you can see, I don't own Naruto, or anything associated with it. I'm just borrowing Kishimoto's characters for fun! **

**Chapter 1: (Actually I think it's the only chapter... I'll shut up now.)**

Itachi was in the kitchen. It had been a very long day, and he was tired from the mission he'd just been on.

"Any luck finding that brat of a brother of yours, Itachi-san?" Kisame, his partner in Akatsuki, wanted to know.

"No," He stated plainly, with just a tinge of anger. He didn't like when other people talked about his brother like that. "And don't call him names."

Tobi, who had overheard the conversation, burst out laughing.

"What?" Itachi glared at the masked man.

"Everyone knows Sasuke is gay, am I right?"

The Uchiha just stared at him. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Someone say fuck?" Hidan walked into the kitchen. "Ah, I should have fucking known..."

Kisame was getting some food from the fridge. "I kind of agree. I mean, Sasuke is... Even gayer than you, Itachi-san! And that's saying something."

Rather than argue, Itachi appeared behind the blue man, and attempted to snap his neck. He would have succeeded, were it not for Tobi and Hidan pulling him off.

"The fuck was that about?" Hidan asked, still holding Itachi back from exacting his revenge.

"I don't like when people talk about my otouto like that..." He glared at all three of them. "You can all go to hell!"

Kisame laughed. "See you there."

"I already know I'm going..." The Uchiha looked sort of sad for a moment. No one seemed to notice it but Hidan. "It does not matter how you have lived your life. At the end... Whoever has the most power is what counts most."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Later, when most of the other shinobi were gone, Hidan approached Itachi. He wanted to talk to him about this.

"Itachi-san... Look, I don't how to say this but... I think you're wrong."

He just looked at the other man.

"Power isn't always what's important," Hidan informed him. "But really I just want to know... Why all the fucking anger?"

"Don't preach to me. I am already aware that wrath is a sin."

"Not always... But I could help you, if you like."

Itachi considered this for a moment. Why was this man offering to help him? No one had ever offered to help him with anything before. He had always done everything on his own. No one else even stopped to consider that he might have feelings too...

_'Although I suppose that's partly my own fault for acting so distant.' _

"I'd like to be able to confess my sins to someone," He smirked. "But too bad you're not a real priest." He knew just what buttons to press in order to thoroughly piss Hidan off.

"You motherfucker! I'm a fucking Priest, and I'll prove it! From now on, you come to me for confession. I'm trained in this sort of thing. I know what the fuck I'm talking about."

"Hn."

_'Alright Hidan... I accept your challenge.'_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hidan never actually expected the Uchiha to take him up on his offer. It was sudden and unexpected, when Itachi came into his room. He had been alone, reading a book he'd stolen from some place on his last mission. Kakuzu wasn't around.

"I'm here to confess," Itachi admitted.

The Jashinist was amused. "And what the fuck is it you'd like to confess?"

"I can think of several sins that I'm guilty of. The first one is pride... How are we supposed to do this?"

"Do what?"

"The confession."

Hidan laughed. "Just fucking sit," He patted the bed beside himself, and moved over to make room for the other man to sit. To his surprise, Itachi actually sat down. "Now tell me everything. What is the nature of your fucking sin?"

"I already told you; pride."

"The way I see it, you're guilty of wrath too. Take that display in the kitchen, a few days ago."

"We're Ninjas," Itachi rolled his red eyes back in his head. "We are_ all _guilty of wrath, at one time or another. _And_ murder. Just like all Uchihas are guilty of pride."

"I'm not judging you. That's Jashin's job."

_'Next thing I know, he'll be trying to convert me to Jashinism!'_ Itachi thought._ 'Pfft!'_

"Well start at the beginning," Hidan put a comforting hand on Itachi's shoulder. It was warm. "Tell me how you view this sin, of pride."

"All Uchihas are prideful. It's in our nature; probably encoded in my DNA. They were such a proud clan. I suppose they get that from Uchiha Madara, the clan's creator."

"And what the fuck does that have to do with you, Itachi-san?"

"I'm getting there," Itachi moved away from the distracting touch. "That's one of the reasons I didn't feel bad for killing them. They thought they were so much better than everyone else."

Hidan nodded, and thought for a moment. He was careful not to be too forward with the younger man. "Well that depends... Why did you kill them?"

"Why?" Itachi paused. Why _did_ he do it? "I did it for the Leaf Village, for Konohagakure. I was loyal to them at the time."

"I see. I guess that fucking makes up for it."

"How?"

"As long as you sacrifice the lives you take for something worthwhile, I don't see how that's really a sin. Every person that I've killed, I've done it all in the name of Jashin-sama!" Hidan's tone had turned very serious now. "You killed in the name of your damn village. You were loyal to them, just as I am loyal to Jashin-sama. I fail to see how there is any fucking difference there."

"I've never thought of it that way," Itachi stood up, and headed for the door. "I want to thank you, Hidan-san. I really do feel much better."

"Any time."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Their visits were gradually becoming more frequent, over time.

"I have something else that I want to confess," Itachi said this time.

"Go the fuck ahead."

"I've committed sloth."

"When? And how many damn times?" Hidan yawned, bored with the conversation before it had even really began. He was watching TV.

"All my life."

"Let's go to my room, Itachi-san. I don't like it when someone might fucking overhear us. This is a private matter."

Itachi nodded, and followed him. His long dark hair swayed, as their footsteps echoed in the lonely halls. The Uchiha had had plenty of time to think about all of this, when he'd been on his last mission with Kisame. Why he was doing this, he didn't exactly know.

He was nervous when Hidan opened the door. This was entirely too much like a sexual encoutner for his liking. It was making him nervous.

_'Get a grip, Itachi. Don't be dumb. There is no reason to be nervous. This is just Hidan. Not even a big deal. You've worked with the guy for years now. Get over it!' _He mentally scolded himself.

He didn't even wait for the Priest to ask him for the details first. "I don't kill unless I have to."

"What the fuck do you mean by that, Itachi-san?"

"When I was young, I only trained because I had to. Because the clan _made_ me. That is the only reason I became a good Ninja in the first place. They had to force me. If not, I would still be sitting on the couch this very moment. Nothing would have changed at all."

Itachi fidgeted with his hair nervously, as he sat on the edge of Hidan's bed again. There was nowhere else to sit.

"Well damn... Sometimes in life, you have to get up and do what it is you want to fucking do. If not, you won't get any stronger. That much is fucking true, but..." Hidan struggled to look at this in a different way. Then, like turning on a light switch it struck him. "But if you had been truly lazy... You would have fucking refused. So maybe you're not as lazy as you think, Uchiha."

"Hn. I see..."

"Do you?" Hidan smirked.

"This is not the time for blind jokes."

"You're blind? Since when?" Electric violet eyes opened wide in shock. "I thought the Sharingan enabled you to see everything perfectly."

"It does," Itachi nodded, but he looked away slightly, staring at the ground, and fidgeting even more. "But everything comes with a price. Blindness is the cost for prolonged use of the Sharingan."

Hidan felt kind of sad for him then. He had no idea that this man had to suffer through so much agony.

"Itachi..." A gentle hand, that didn't even really know how to be gentle, tilted Itachi's face toward his own. "I'm sorry... I had no fucking idea."

Itachi moved away. This was getting weird for him. "I have to go. Thank you, Hidan-kun."

"Any time, Itachi... -kun." Hidan added the last part after Itachi had closed the door, on his way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next time Itachi came to Hidan, it was when they were outside. Hidan had just gotten back from a mission. He'd sacrificed about twelve people, and was feeling pretty good about himself.

"Hn," The weasel had acknowledged him in passing. "I'm guilty of greed too."

Itachi was outside training. He was practicing some techniques involving combining shuriken attacks with his tsukoyomi.

"How so?"

"I'll admit that I'm not as bad as Kakuzu-san... But my greed is not for money, it is for power."

Hidan smirked, walking up behind him. He was standing so close to the other man it was almost frightening... Almost. "Jashin-sama is hungry for power as well. I am too. In some ways, we all are. In my religion, at least, that's not even a sin."

"Thank you," Itachi had stopped practicing, and was just standing there in front of the older Shinobi, as if waiting for something to happen.

The Priest wrapped his arms around Itachi from behind. It was sort of like a hug, but less awkward since he was facing the other way. Neither of them said a word, and Hidan placed his chin over the Uchiha's shoulder. They remained in this quiet comfort for a few minutes. He could feel the Priest breathing lightly near his neck, the warm breath heating his skin.

To Itachi, it was far too short for him to really enjoy it. But he had enjoyed the gesture, at least. He wasn't sure what this meant, exactly. But it was something like friendship and understanding, he was sure.

_ 'That's all it was,'_ He assured himself.

Hidan released him, and walked away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Envy."

"Excuse me?" Hidan saw Itachi coming through the door, without even so much as knocking.

Kakuzu had been lying on his bed, half asleep. Hidan had told him about his strange encounters with the Uchiha over the last few weeks. Itachi didn't even notice that the other man was there, until he had already come in.

"It's alright," Hidan beckoned him over. "Sit. Fucking tell me."

He sat down. "I'm envious of what everyone else has."

"Who isn't?" Kakuzu added to the conversation. Obviously he was thinking of money again.

"Quiet, stitches!" The Jashinist snapped.

"Oh just fuck him, and get it over with already!"

"Excuse me?" Itachi glared menacingly at the green-eyed masked man.

Kakuzu laughed. "You both know you want to. I'm going to go get something... I'll leave you two alone. Now hop to it!" He walked out of the room, laughing.

When Itachi looked at Hidan, he saw that the Priest was blushing. Then again, he was too. He could feel it. Once Hidan's partner left the room, there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"What the fuck was that about?" Hidan made an attempt to laugh it off.

"Anyway..." Itachi was more than happy to change the subject.

"Right. Back to Envy."

"I've always been envious of my little brother."

Hidan arched an eyebrow. "How so?"

"For not having the be the Uchiha clan prodigy, as I did. For being babied by our mother, and for... Having a better life than me."

"I'm sure he was fucking jealous of you too. I mean, who wouldn't be?" This earned him a weird look from Itachi. "Sorry... I didn't fucking mean-"

"It's fine."

"So what else?"

Itachi thought for a moment, considering his words carefully. By this point, he had moved to the top of the bed, right next to Hidan. He leaned with his back against the wall, and hugged his knees to his chest. "As crazy as it sounds, I still loved him, and could not bring myself to kill him. Even if I _was_ jealous... I'm still jealous of Sasuke, in some ways."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Hidan was giving the other Shinobi his full attention now. "From what I've heard, he has a pretty shitty life too."

"Sasuke has friends. I don't. I have only ever had one real friend that I can remember, and that was Shisui-kun."

"And what happened to him?"

His words were met by a blank stare from Itachi. "I killed him," He waited, and when Hidan gasped, he continued. "I did it to gain my eyes. It was the only way I could have the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"Itachi-kun..." Hidan gathered up all his courage for this one, as he put a comforting arm around the tortured man's shoulders. "I think that we're friends, right?"

Itachi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well... You always come to me with your problems. We spend a lot of time hanging out together... We understand each other. So I think that means we're friends, doesn't it?"

He was almost afraid to ask his question. Itachi was scared to answer. Neither of them spoke for a long time. There was a moment of quiet acceptance between the two Akatsuki members.

Never before had Itachi actually made a genuine attempt to explain himself to anyone. Never before had he bothered to get to know someone else. But here he was, being comforted by Hidan! The older man was gently running his fingers through his hair. Itachi usually didn't like it when people did that, but it felt strangely soothing. He sighed, and slowly found himself actually relaxing into the touch. And the worst part was... he wanted to touch him back.

_ 'I need to be alone!'_ A part of his mind screamed. _'I have to find a way... to sort these things out. I'm not gay! I'm not into men at all... Why do I like it when Hidan touches me?!'  
_  
"Sorry Hidan-kun, I have to go."

"Right..." The Jashinist smirked. "I'll see you later."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A few days later, Hidan was on his way to kitchen. He was craving something, and his sweet tooth had just kicked in. He wasn't really thinking about anything, except the food that lay waiting for him in the refrigerator that they all shared.

But as he passed the other members who were lounging around in the living room, someone caught his eye. It was Itachi. He was sitting in one of the chairs, off to himself. He glanced in his direction, hoping the other man wouldn't notice it. But just as he was about to look away, it was as if Itachi sensed someone's eyes on him, and looked up.

The Uchiha looked straight at Hidan, and their eyes met._ 'Did he just... check me out?'_ Itachi wondered.

Hidan blushed, ducking into the kitchen before Itachi could say anything to him about it. There had been other people there, but none of them seemed to notice anything weird about it... Except for Kakuzu, who was laughing quietly to himself in a corner of the living room. He was just glad to get out of there, before his partner said anything to him or Itachi that might embarrass them. The whole thing between them was completely platonic... wasn't it?

The Jashinist bent over to rummage through the fridge, looking for... chocolate! He found it, and just when he went to stand up, he saw someone's shadow hovering over him.

"Hn. Sharing is caring, Hidan-kun."

Itachi held out his hand. He obviously wanted a piece.

_ 'Yeah, a piece of what?'_ The silver-haired Ninja's dirty mind kicked in.

"Here," Blushing like crazy, he rushed to get out of the kitchen, and back to his room.

Itachi swallowed the chocolate, watching him leave.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Not even five minutes had passed, and Hidan was in his room again. He sat on the bed, quite content to enjoy the chocolate his mother had sent him in peace.

The quiet Uchiha walked into the room, this time without even knocking. Since they were friends, he had decided that it should be alright for him to come in here. And Hidan had said that he could come in at any time, right?

There were no words spoken between them. Hidan tried to play it off as casually as he could, by popping another small chocolate into his mouth. He regretted it, when he saw Itachi's eyes follow the movement hungrily. He didn't really know what he wanted, but he kind of wished the boy would stop looking at him like that. It was making him think the wrong thing.

"Gluttony," He spoke softly, almost accusingly, as his long black hair glistened in the dim lighting of the room. Hidan hadn't turned on the lights, and there was only a small candle lighting the shared bedroom. "Is a sin too..."

Itachi reached for one of the sweet little morsels, only for his hand to be swatted away.

Hidan glared at him. "If you were a glutton, Itachi-kun... You wouldn't be so thin."

He tried to resist, he really did. But when he saw that sensual, lithe form crawling on hands and knees across his bed, to gaze up at him with such a tender look... The priest touched him. It was nothing significant, only a small touch. He ran a hand down Itachi's chest, pausing to linger at his sensitive nipples for a moment, before rubbing down.

"You're so thin, Itachi... But what did you want?"  
_  
'Did he just...?'_ Itachi stared in amazement. He never knew Hidan felt this way. _'What am I saying?! Of course he doesn't... It isn't like that.'_

"I want..." He hesitated. "I want your chocolate. I have a sweet tooth. I'm a glutton when it comes to... sweet things."

When Hidan just looked at him, stunned, and didn't answer, Itachi turned around on the bed. He sat between Hidan's legs, with his back to the older man. The Priest almost choked on his chocolate, his purple-silver eyes watching the Uchiha settle in comfortably. He was almost scared to move, afraid he would disturb the beautiful man who was sharing such an intimate moment with him.

"Let me..."

Again, Hidan's hands swatted away the one with nails painted dark purple. When Itachi reached for the chocolate, he knew that was his chance. He had him.

His hands were shaking slightly, when he reached up to bring the sinful desert to Itachi's lips. He teased at them for a moment, and almost moaned when something warm and wet curled around his fingers, attempting to pry the treat from his grip.

"Mmmm..." The Uchiha moaned, turning around so he could see Hidan's face, before turning back to face the wall. He chewed and swallowed the chocolate slowly, savoring the taste. "There is… one more sin I have to confess…"

"And what is that?" Hidan popped a piece of chocolate into his own mouth, tasting Itachi's sweetness on his lips from where he'd just fed him.

The word came without warning. Itachi had been trying to hold it in, but it came out, spilling from his soul with evil intent. "…Lust."

"So am I," Hidan licked his lips, like a cat who had just caught it's prey.

Slowly, he reached for another piece of the sweet delight that was beside him, and brought it to Itachi's lips. The Uchiha licked at it shyly at first, unsure what to do now that he had confessed literally everything to the man behind him; the man whose bed he sat in.

"And who do you lust after, Ita-kun?"

Itachi couldn't answer that question. Instead, he took a mouthful of chocolate, and also… Hidan's fingers. He began gently sucking on them. He glanced back at the priest with a look far too seductive for his own good. Hidan knew he was doomed. He couldn't turn down this beautiful man's offer. Itachi was too hot for his own good… There was nothing that could be done now; no going back from this.

Hidan groaned when he felt the hot, wet mouth sucking on him so diligently. A shiver ran down his spine, and he couldn't help but think how it would feel to let Itachi suck on a different part of his body… A part that was slowly hardening as he felt what the other male was doing to him.

"Nnnnh…" Hidan forced himself to pull his hand from Itachi's mouth.

His hand trailed all the way down the Uchiha's shirt, and then slid underneath the rough fabric, to caress smooth skin. He touched his abs, then his chest, and finally centered in on the boy's nipples, the damp appendage wetting them so deliciously.

Itachi let out a small whine. "I've never felt like this before…" He leaned back, resting his head on Hidan's warm, manly chest. He liked how the man never wore a shirt. It was exciting. He always thought he would go crazy from all the visual stimulation. But now that there was physical stimulation added to it… It was just too much for the poor boy.

"Neither have I…"

Smoothly, Hidan moved both his hands up, to pull the shirt over Itachi's head. His hands brushed teasingly over Itachi's chest, on their way down to much more forbidden places. This was going to be fun.

The younger man was panting, as Hidan drew small circles over his hips, and finally his thighs. But his hands missed the heated place that Itachi just needed him to touch so badly… It was like he was burning alive, and the only one who could put out the flames was the priest. This would kill him soon, he just knew it. The anticipation was getting to him, and Itachi licked his dry lips, not yet daring to look Hidan in the face.

The man's hands went gradually closer to the tent that was in his pants, but then stopped, just before reaching their goal. Hidan smirked at Itachi's reaction, and savored the small whine that followed his actions. Oh yeah, Itachi wanted it bad…

"Mmmm… Hidan…"

The priest's hands were so far away from where he wanted them to be. Itachi reached down to stroke himself through his pants, and as soon as he did, he moaned lustfully.

But Hidan was not going to have it. "Only I can touch you there… Give you pleasure…"

Quickly, the larger male grasped Itachi's wrist, and bent both of his arms behind his back, where he held them tightly with one hand. The other was still working with the Uchiha's inner thighs. Itachi let out a whimpering sound, and tried to shift his hips so Hidan would finally touch him. When it didn't work, he tried freeing his hands. But that didn't work either.

_ 'Is he trying to torture me to death?' _Itachi wondered, _'I should have given him more credit. The man really is a sadist…'_

Hidan moved in to lightly nibble on Itachi's ear. The boy moaned and writhed on the bed, trying to convince him that he was ready. He whined, and squirmed, trying to get some relief. He shivered when those hard teeth bit down, only to be followed by the soothing warmth of his mouth. Hidan's breath in his ear was doing things to him. And he became even harder than before.

Finally, when he felt like he was about to lose it, Hidan touched him. It felt like tender ecstasy, as he rolled his hips into the touch, wanting it to be firmer; rougher somehow. He was surprised at how big the Uchiha really was. The huge cock was already dripping pre-cum, and staining Itachi's pants. It was time to take them off.

But before he could, Hidan had been so lost in the feeling that he had slackened his grip on Itachi's wrists. The younger Ninja turned around, and straddled his hips, rubbing their lengths together.

"Mhhhmmm…" Hidan moaned. "I want you so fucking bad! Ah…"

It was Itachi's turn to have the upper hand. The weasel smirked, as he put his hands down Hidan's pants and fondled his warm, smooth flesh. He turned the tables, pulling off the silver-haired man's pants, and immediately taking him into his mouth.

Hidan gasped at the warmth of his tight mouth, but held him back, pulling him off by his ponytail.

"Itai!" Itachi yelled.

"Shhh… Do you really want to move so damn fast? Just relax, we'll take it slow this time… I want to savor this, to enjoy it."

The boy just nodded, his long black bangs falling in his face. His Sharingan was on, but Hidan knew he wouldn't use it on him. They had too much of a bond for that. Knowing Itachi, he was most likely just trying to memorize everything, as it happened.  
_  
'That fucking pervert!' _

Hidan let his hips slide further beneath Itachi, so that he was now lying on the bed, with the raven-haired boy straddling him effectively. Their hips were lined up just perfectly, and Itachi couldn't resist thrusting forward a bit, turning them both on even more.

"Take this…" The Jashinist handed him a kunai. "Carve your name into me." Itachi just looked at him like he was crazy. "Do it! Carve the letters right into my fucking chest, or just anywhere you want. But man, you better fucking do it…" He panted.

Itachi wasn't sure why, but for some reason he trusted Hidan. So he did as the man had asked, and wrote his name in small Katakana. He started at Hidan's chest, and moved his way down to his stomach. When he was done, he played with his cock, hoping that Hidan would return the favor soon.

Hidan reached a hand into the wound, and smeared the blood over his own erection. "I want to see you lick it off…" He noticed the Uchiha looking at him with true concern in his eyes at the deep wounds. "Don't fucking worry about it, I'll heal. Now do it."

Not caring right now, Itachi's head dipped below Hidan's navel, and he started licking a hot path downwards. He tasted blood for the first time, but it wasn't so bad when mixed with Hidan's own juices. He moaned at the taste, making Hidan pant and moan too. The man grasped his ebony hair from the back, and used it to pull him back and forth, working him over the hot arousal.

Finally, Hidan made him stop, and gave Itachi the attention he needed. Ripping off the other male's pants, he first picked up the same kunai, and carved his name in Itachi's hip, using very small, shallow marks. He was trying to be gentle. He knew that not everyone liked pain, the way he did.

"Hidan-kun… Please…" He begged with both his words and his body.

"Lust is the ultimate of sins… It is my one weakness. Jashin-sama is against it but… Every religion has to have sin, Ita-chan. I'll show you what true sin is."

He promised many things with his words. So much sexuality was poured into his tone, that Hidan almost didn't even recognize himself. He took off Itachi's pants, listening to the smaller man cry out for the promised pleasure. Both of their bodies were seeking release. He put his fingers to Itachi's lips again, and groaned at the suction. The talented mouth had him wet in no time.

"Bend over for me now…"

A whisper of these words was all that was heard in Itachi's ear, as Hidan bit into his neck from behind, turning him around to face the rest of the room. He did as he was asked, knowing there would be unbearable pleasure in just a few short moments. He wanted to savor this for as long as he could.

When Hidan spread his cheeks, being the first to touch that tender ring of flesh, Itachi moaned. "L-listen Hidan… I-I'm not gay… I'm nnnnnhhh-not!"

The fingers worked their way inside, two of them going in. Itachi cried out. "Itaaaiiiii!"

Hidan placed reassuring kisses down his back, as he covered Itachi's body with his own. "Shhh… It'll be okay, koi. Just fucking relax."

He knew he was gay, but he didn't tell Itachi that. There was no need to worry about things like sexual orientation. They both were into each other, regardless of gender. And they both needed release. This was the perfect way to do it.

Soon, he hit the knot of nerves that made Itachi's body spasm uncontrollably. He was shaking with pleasure; seeing stars. "Ohhh… Hidan-kun… P-please do that again…" He panted heavily.

Hidan did it only once more time, before pulling his fingers out. Itachi whined when he did. Feeling the boy was prepared enough, he mounted him from behind. This was it…

"It'll feel better soon, Ita-kun."

And he lied. Itachi cried out at the sharp pain of being intruded from behind. Hidan's huge cock pierced the tight ring of flesh, the head going in with a slight pop. With only the tip inside, Hidan knew he needed to feel more of this incredibly tight velvet that was massaging his organ. He moaned, and pushed his way further inside the straining Uchiha. Itachi was trying not to cry. He'd never felt so weak before, or so helpless. He now knew what it meant to submit to someone; to let them have him entirely. He was glad that person was Hidan. But he could never tell him that…

Soon, Hidan was moving in and out at a slow pace, letting Itachi adjust to his size. The man under him let out a moan, and he continued filling him repeatedly. To gain better leverage, he grabbed hold of the long flow of black hair, which cascaded down the perfect, porcelain back belonging to the Uchiha.

"Ahhh…" The Jashinist groaned, tossing his head back, and pulling Itachi into a position that allowed even deeper penetration. "So hot… Nnngh, god you're so tight! Itachi… Ah!"

"Mmmm… H-hidan…"

They could barely speak. Itachi tried to act like he wasn't enjoying himself, but by this point they both knew that he was. This was an awesome feeling, and neither of them wanted it to ever end!

Scraping his nails down Itachi's back, Hidan bit into the soft skin just on the back of his neck. Apparently that was one of his erogenous zones, because it made the boy moan and grind his hips back against Hidan's cock. He felt the channel softly squeezing his cock. It might have hurt a little, but he was never one to complain. After all, he liked pain. Hidan thrived on it. He would have perhaps been better suited for uke, but Itachi was more feminine than him. It didn't matter anyway, he had shown his dominance already.

He felt a shudder go through Itachi, when he hit his spot. "Ohhh, yes… Oh hell yes! Right there! Uhhhh…"

Hidan did it again, and again, and again. He kept pounding into the Uchiha, full force, hitting his prostate with every single thrust. The two could barely breathe, as they did such an intimate dance together, each one trying to time their moves with the other. It was perfect.

And then, all at once, he felt it. The Jashinist felt himself getting ready to release. He didn't want to be first. He wanted Itachi to enjoy it more. He become more determined to hold himself, and he reached around to touch Itachi's chest, before dragging his nails down to the proud erection at the base of his hips, stroking it lovingly.

The Uchiha moaned, and he cried out. But still, there was no release. The pain was too much. But at the same time, he was starting to like it. Hidan had no idea how much he was truly affecting him.

"Agh… F-fuck!" Hidan wanted to cum.

"I– I'm gonna… Ohhh, I'm cumming!"

Fountains of creamy white spewed forth from his arousal, as he felt the delicious movements of Hidan's hand jacking him off.

Things were spiraling out of control for Hidan too. With a heavy groan, he came in Itachi's warm cavern. His sperm shot so deep, he could imagine it coming out of the boy's mouth. Too tired to continue his assault of the Uchiha, he collapsed on top of him, pinning him for a moment, before removing himself and laying down.

"That was… one hell of a… ride…" Hidan managed, between his panting.

For a long time, Itachi didn't say anything. He just moved to cuddle into Hidan's side, and mewled weakly in response. Sex was exhausting. A smirk played across his features.

And then finally, came his words…

"Forgive me, Father. For I have sinned..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Well THAT was dirty and shameless! I had a sugar rush from cookies when I wrote this! I decided to make this story, b/c there just isn't that much HidanXItachi stuff out there. And there should be! There's like... one page here or something. That's right, I checked! I read some of it too, they're not half bad! Anyway I hope you enjoy this. I was a little bit afraid to put religion in my fics, but I guess since Hidan is technically a priest, it fits. If I get enough reviews, I may do more. I love this pairing! It's so cute! Next time it will probably be a longer fic, I'm just doing this one to test. And who doesn't love a good lemony oneshot? I know I probably wasted too much time before it got to the good stuff, but… I was nervous! I feel like this took forever to finally finish. I've been working on it for a little over a month now. In secret. Sssshhhh! Don't tell anybody. XD (I'm kidding, tell everyone, wheeee!) …I'm still hyper.**

I like how I slowly built up their relationship, instead of just writing a sex scene, like most people do... Not that there's anything wrong with that, either. I just don't like to do it. Although I love reading them. Anyway... PLEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! 

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
